Who said glasses weren't sexy?
by brissygirl
Summary: Draco needs glasses and won't admit it. Harry takes matters into his own hands. this is pure unadulterated fluff with middle aged Harry and Draco


Title: Who said glasses weren't sexy?

Author: brissygirl

Rating: PG

Characters:Harry/Draco

Betas: lordhellebore, treacle_tartlet

Warnings: Harry and Draco are middle aged, pure unadulterated fluff

Summary: Draco needs glasses but won't admit it. Harry takes matters into his own hands.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

bA/N:written for kittie8571 in response to my drabble grab. Her prompt was _**Draco wearing eye glasses**_.

* * *

**Who said glasses weren't sexy?**

Draco rubbed his weary eyes, trying to focus on what he was reading. He was squinting, his vision was blurry and he had throbbing headache. Deciding to give up on reading the case documents as a bad joke, he put them in his briefcase to read later.

He left his office, stopped in the bathroom to retrieve a headache potion and went to find Harry. His husband was in the sitting room going through their mail.

Harry looked up at Draco, smiled and held out his hand. Even after being together for twenty years, he still loved it when his very sexy and agile mate sat in his lap and snuggled with him.

Noticing the potion in Draco's hand, Harry said, "When are you going to get your eyes tested?"

"My eyes are fine, they don't need testing. I just have a headache." Draco took the glass of vodka and lime sitting the side table next to Harry's firewhiskey, drank the potion and chased it down with his drink.

Harry decided to take matters into his own hands regarding Draco's stubbornness and denial about his eyesight. He went and saw his own eye healer and explained the situation with Draco. Healer Jensen agreed to see Draco at home—after some persuasion from Harry.

Two days later, Harry and the Healer arrived in a pitch-black house to find Draco sprawled out on the couch with a Muggle migraine mask over his eyes. Harry knew better than to make any noise when Draco had a migraine, so he just went over to his husband and touched his shoulder gently to alert Draco to his presence.

"Harry…." Draco quietly whinged "Can you get me another headache potion, I took one thirty minutes ago and it hasn't touched my migraine."

"I'll get it in a minute, love. There's someone here to see you."

Draco removed the mask from over his eyes and saw the Healer standing next to Harry. "You have a lot of explaining to do Harry James Potter!" Draco winced, the sound of his raised voice making his migraine worse.

"Draco you need glasses, but you're too obstinate to admit it. I asked Healer Jensen to come and see you here because I knew you wouldn't go to him."

"That's because there is nothing wrong with my eyesight," Draco snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Healer Jensen asked. "The test will take two minutes to perform, if you don't need glasses you won't see me again until Harry comes in for his check-up. If you do need glasses, I'll give you a prescription suitable for your needs and your headaches and migraines will eventually cease because your eyes won't be strained anymore. I promise you Mr. Malfoy, the test is painless. Wouldn't it be better to know one way or another and put yourself out of your misery?"

Draco glared at his husband, before resigning himself to his fate. "Fine, do the damnable test."

Harry visibly sagged with relief, thankful Draco didn't put up more of a fight.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could sit up please, I'll do the test." Healer Jensen said.

Once Draco was sitting up, his eyes still closed—because his head hurt like hell—Healer Jensen performed a spell to remove the migraine, allowing Draco to open his eyes, followed by the diagnostic spells to test Draco's eyesight. He also tested Draco's range of vision, by moving his wand forward and back then side to side in front of his patient's eyes. All the while an enchanted quill noted the results of the tests on a piece of parchment floating nearby.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid Harry was correct, you do need glasses. If you would like to stop by my office tomorrow and look at a selection of frames, we can get the process started."

"Why is this happening to me?" Draco whined. "I'll look like a troll with glasses. What are those other things that Muggles use instead of glasses, Harry? Maybe I could use them instead."

"Contact lenses. Draco, you will not look ugly with glasses; I think you'll look just as sexy as you always do."

"Contact lenses won't be appropriate to correct your vision Mr. Malfoy. You only need reading glasses and contact lenses are designed to be worn all day," Healer Jensen, informed Draco.

"There is also the fact that you have to place them onto the surface of your eye. I'm not sure how you feel about almost poking yourself in the eye in a twice daily basis, to put them in and take them out," Harry said.

Draco didn't like the idea of sticking things in his eyes morning and night. He was somewhat mollified by Healer Jensen saying he only needed reading glasses, so he wouldn't have to wear them all the time.

Two days later, Draco had his new glasses and was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. They were a simple set of gold wire frames that were in the shape of a slightly squared off oval. He was pleasantly surprised by the range of choices Healer Jensen had in the way of frames. There was everything from the outlandishly colourful to the more sedate, similar to the pair now perched on his nose.

Harry snuck into the bathroom without his husband's notice, wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "Hi there sexy, what's your name?"

Draco chuckled at the cheesy pick up line, then turned and faced his lover. "Do I look alright, Harry? The glasses don't make me look ridiculous do they?"

Harry didn't respond with words. Instead he just kissed Draco with as much want and affection he felt. With his new glasses Draco looked hotter than ever, and Harry couldn't believe that the man in his arms was all his.

**_end_**


End file.
